


Eternamente secondi

by Inessa_Caliburn



Series: Eternamente secondi [1]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Le Chevalier C'est Moi, M/M, me too, porn with a bit of plot, the Chevalier is Monsieur's fanboy, who isn't
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inessa_Caliburn/pseuds/Inessa_Caliburn
Summary: Chevalier viene ferito da una granata durante la guerra. Monsieur insiste affinché venga portato nella sua tenda. Chevalier ci tiene a ringraziarlo a modo suo.





	Eternamente secondi

**Author's Note:**

> La storia segue il canon solo fino a un certo punto. Nel senso che l'episodio che racconto ha luogo durante la guerra di devoluzione cui prende parte Philippe ed è un episodio realmente accaduto e storicamente commentato. Durante una battaglia il Cavaliere di Lorena viene ferito ad un piede da una granata e il Duca d'Orléans chiede che sia portato nella sua tenda e si occupa personalmente di lui (vedere le note finali per la fonte). Il problema è che mi sono sfuggiti entrambi di mano e credo di non essere rimasta del tutto in character. Ci sono due milioni di inesattezze storiche e anacronismi, ovviamente, ma who cares.   
> La storia mi è venuta in mente in due parti, inizialmente, ma poi questa è riuscita abbastanza autoconclusiva e quindi ho deciso di pubblicarla a sé. È per questo motivo che il titolo può sembrare non azzeccarci nulla, ma avrà più senso quando pubblicherò la seconda parte. Eternamente secondi è al plurale perché qui il focus è sul Cavaliere di Lorena, nella prossima invece sarà incentrata sia su di lui che su Elisabetta Carlotta. Spero di non addormentarvi, perché va più sull'introspettivo rispetto al mio solito!

 

 

 

_166_ _7_ _. Guerra di devoluzione. Da qualche parte nelle Fiandre._

 

Dicono che quando si è in punto di morte, si tenda a ripercorrere a ritroso la propria vita, o almeno i momenti più importanti di essa. Quando invece si apprende una brutta notizia riguardante una persona cara, si ripensa all'ultimo momento trascorso insieme.

Il rumore delle granate è assordante, ma forse lo è di più quello delle voci dei soldati. Philippe cerca di tenere sotto controllo quello che lo circonda, spera di essere in grado di reagire nel caso ce ne fosse la necessità. Per farlo, però, deve _vedere_ tutto e vedere tutto, nel corso di una battaglia, è un'impresa abbastanza ardua.

Ascolta le esplosioni avvicinarsi e ammonisce se stesso, dicendosi che non è un buon segno. Frustrato, si passa una mano sul volto, sente la polvere sulle guance e capisce che passarci sopra le dita non fa che peggiorare la situazione.

“Vostra Altezza?”

Il rombo della battaglia è ancora forte, tanto che Philippe in un primo momento nemmeno sente il soldato alle sue spalle che lo chiama. Si accorge di lui solo perché, mentre si volta, rientra nel suo campo visivo. Ha il respiro affannato, le mani infangate e la sua uniforme è sporca di sangue sulle maniche.

“Vostra Altezza.”

“Che c'è?” chiede Philippe, mentre continua a scrutare il campo di fronte a sé, nel tentativo di non farsi distrarre inutilmente. Sospira infastidito, quando capisce che non riesce a sentire la risposta del soldato e si volta finalmente verso di lui.

“Si tratta del Colonnello, Vostra Altezza,” dice il soldato.

Philippe solleva un sopracciglio, invitandolo ad approfondire.

“Il Colonnello de Lorraine, Vostra Altezza,” aggiunge il soldato.

“Ah, Lorraine,” Philippe si volta leggermente, stizzito, ma continua ad ascoltare ciò che l'altro ha da dire. “Che vuole, stavolta?”

“Il Colonnello è stato ferito, Vostra Altezza. Mi hanno chiesto di informarVi.”

Philippe spalanca gli occhi e sente il cuore fermarsi un attimo, per poi riprendere a battere all'impazzata. Si gira completamente verso il soldato, abbandonando l'ultimo proposito di restare concentrato sulla battaglia.

“Come sta? Dov'è adesso?”

“L'abbiamo portato dal dottore, Vostra Altezza, ma-”

Monsieur non riesce a sentire il resto della frase, e scatta verso l'accampamento, in direzione della tenda del dottore. Dei soldati trasportano altri feriti, lui li ignora, pur percependo una punta di senso di colpa sfiorargli il petto. Vede subito il medico, Félix, chino su Lorraine, che è stato adagiato sul terreno.

L'area destinata alla cura dei feriti si trova in mezzo agli alberi e il rumore della battaglia è attutito, tanto che Philippe riesce a sentire i gemiti di dolore di Lorraine a distanza. Si precipita verso di lui e nota che è cosciente, ha il busto piegato e si sorregge sui gomiti, mentre respira affannosamente e si contorce per il dolore. Si sente appena sollevato nel vederlo vivo, quando nota il sangue sui vestiti. Gli si lascia cadere accanto in ginocchio. I pantaloni sono stati tagliati lungo la gamba, e i lembi di stoffa sul terreno lasciano scoperto il piede e parte del femore. Philippe sibilaalla vista del sangue e della carne scoperta, sporca e tumefatta.

“Come sta?” chiede al medico, “Perché non lo avete portato dentro?” domanda, senza dargli il tempo di rispondere.

“Dentro è pieno, Vostra Altezza.” Félix sta mescolando in una ciotola dei liquidi conservati in delle boccette, ma si interrompe per rispondergli, con una certa titubanza.

“Perché ti sei fermato? Sbrigati!” tuona, indicando i medicinali.

“Perdonatemi, Vostra Altezza.” Félix finisce di preparare il proprio intruglio, con mani tremanti, e afferra una garza. La imbeve nel liquido e poi la porta verso la ferita di Lorraine. Non appena gliela poggia sulla gamba, Lorraine sussulta e fa un verso di dolore. Philippe gli mette istintivamente la mano su un braccio, come se in questo modo potesse dargli un minimo di conforto. Il gesto sembra scuotere Chevalier, che volta la testa verso di lui, continuando a respirare affannosamente, come se si fosse accorto solo adesso della sua presenza.

“Philippe,” lo chiama.

“Sono qui.”

Monsieur si accorge che Chevalier muove la mano, come se stesse cercando di toccarlo, ma poi sembra ripensarci e la lascia di nuovo cadere sull'erba, mentre Félix continua a medicargli la ferita.

Philippe fa scorrere le dita sul braccio di Chevalier e gli stringe la mano.

“Non si può evitare di tormentarlo in questo modo?” tuona Philippe al medico, che continua a strofinare la garza sulla carne martoriata.

“Bisogna pulire la ferita, Vostra Altezza. È stato colpito da una granata, devo rimuovere eventuali residui, altrimenti si potrebbe infettare e-”

“Fa' ciò che devi,” Philippe lo interrompe, non ha intenzione di ascoltare eventuali pessimismi. “Ma fallo in fretta.”

“Se avessi saputo che bastava farmi ferire per avere un po' della tua attenzione, lo avrei fatto molto tempo fa,” mormora Lorraine, stringendo i denti per non mugolare di dolore.

Monsieur si fa scappare un sorriso, ma la frase gli pesa come un macigno.

“E il cielo mi sta donando anche un sorriso,” dice Chevalier guardandolo in viso, distratto per un attimo dal dolore provocatogli dalle somministrazioni di Félix. “Se questo è il paradiso, è freddo,” Philippe scuote la testa, perché il ferito riesce a stento a parlare, ma continua a blaterare roba senza senso. “È scomodo e sporco e l'ho sempre immaginato con qualche lustrino.”

Chevalier gli stringe le dita e lo guarda negli occhi inclinando la testa, “Ma è di sicuro bello come il sole.”

“Magari non proprio come il _sole_ ,” sussurra Philippe, e con la mano libera gli accarezza i capelli.

“No, molto di più,” risponde Chevalier, che non ha perso quello sguardo da finto adulatore nemmeno in una circostanza ardua come quella.

Il momento viene interrotto da un grido di dolore, quando Félix comincia ad estrarre le schegge dalla ferita, e Chevalier stringe così forte la mano di Philippe, che anche lui fa un verso.

“Mi hai fatto male!”

“Scusa, _chérie_ ,” mormora Chevalier, prima di stritolargli di nuovo le falangi.

“Voglio che venga portato nella mia tenda, quando avrai finito,” comunica Philippe a Félix, senza estrarre la propria mano dalle grinfie di Lorraine.

“Nella Vostra tenda?” ripete Félix, perplesso, e smette di nuovo di prendersi cura del ferito. Philippe gli lancia un'occhiataccia, che lo costringe a riprendere, e poi annuisce.

“Ma avrà bisogno di cure costanti, la ferita deve essere pulita, deve essere controllato nel caso venga colto da febbri-”

“Lo farò io,” insiste Monsieur, convinto.

“Vostra Altezza, non credo sia consono-”

“Fortunatamente, non ho chiesto la tua opinione,” lo interrompe Philippe, mettendo a tacere qualsiasi opposizione del medico. “Mi darai tutto ciò di cui avrò bisogno per occuparmi di lui, e poi mi dirai cosa fare. Scrivilo, se necessario. E dammi anche qualcosa che lo faccia soffrire di meno e riposare.”

Félix annuisce. “Come ritenete più opportuno, Vostra Altezza.”

 

 

 

Philippe non avrebbe mai immaginato che trasportare un ferito dolorante e con la gamba gonfia nella sua tenda potesse essere tanto difficile, ma Chevalier è sempre in grado di sorprenderlo. Fa abbastanza freddo nella sua tenda, ma Monsieur si è comunque tolto la casacca, perché l'esasperazione gli ha fatto venire le vampate di calore. Osserva quindi Lorraine con le braccia incrociate al petto, coperto solo dalla camicia, e un sopracciglio sollevato. Il malato immaginario, seduto sulla brandina, ordina ai soldati che lo hanno accompagnato di spostare il letto da una parte all'altra della tenda.

“Ho bisogno di luce, non vorrei essere troppo pallido, una volta uscito da qui,” dice indicando con un gesto svolazzante della mano di muovere il materasso verso lo strappo nella tenda che fa loro da finestra.

In qualche modo, nonostante le sue rimostranze, sono riusciti a togliergli l'uniforme, pulirlo, e mettergli addosso degli abiti decenti. La camicia che indossa è di Philippe e nonostante la decisione sia stata dettata dalla praticità, lui ha sentito un moto di _possessività_ nel vederlo fisicamente debole e ferito, con i suoi vestiti addosso.

“No, no, no, non così tanto, non voglio prendere freddo o – Dio ce ne scansi! - pioggia, mi si rovinerebbero i capelli.”

Monsieur alza gli occhi al cielo. “Lasciatelo stare lì, potete andare,” interviene, e fa un gesto secco ai soldati, indicando loro l'uscita. Chevalier sbuffa e incrocia le braccia al petto, imbronciandosi.

“Hai finito di fare i capricci?” gli chiede Philippe, avvicinandosi alla branda.

“Scusa, se ho degli standard,” risponde Chevalier, offeso, guardando in basso, con una faccia da schiaffi.

“Siamo su un campo di battaglia,” gli ricorda Philippe, e per tutta risposta riceve un altro sospiro. “Vuoi che ti aiuti a metterti a letto?”

“C'è anche un letto in questa baracca?” domanda Chevalier.

“Quello che hai fatto spostare avanti e indietro per un'ora?”

“Ah, _quello_. Lo chiami letto? Ricordavo avessi gusti migliori, ma in effetti non ci parliamo da tanto,” si sente rispondere con espressione stizzita. 

Philippe lo sa a che gioco sta giocando Lorraine e non è sicuro di non meritarsi quella cattiveria spicciola. Nei giorni precedenti è stato troppo preoccupato per le ingenti perdite, per le strategie, per le armi, e nonostante Chevalier abbia in tutti i modi tentato di attirare la sua attenzione lui lo ha costantemente rifiutato. Quella stessa mattina, l'ultima volta che lo ha visto prima che venisse ferito, Chevalier l'aveva chiamato e gli si era avvicinato con un certo entusiasmo, ma lui gli aveva risposto solo “Non adesso!” con una certa freddezza, senza neanche girarsi a guardarlo, ed era andato via a discutere di piani d'attacco con i suoi consiglieri. Aveva intravisto di sfuggita lo sguardo ferito e deluso con cui l'altro lo aveva guardato allontanarsi. Un'immagine che lo tormenta sin da quando ha appreso la notizia della granata.

Nonostante il senso di colpa, Philippe decide di non raccogliere la provocazione e si inginocchia sul telo che fa da pavimento alla sua tenda. “Non sei stato così schizzinoso l'ultima volta che sei stato dentro il mio letto, che io ricordi,” dice sorridendo, e Chevalier lo guarda di sottecchi. Continua con la sua pretesa di essere offeso, ma Philippe capisce che si sta sciogliendo.

“Sì, be', ero concentrato su altro,” ribatte Lorraine facendo il sostenuto, continuando ad osservarsi i piedi. Philippe gli afferra il mento con due dita e lo costringe a guardarlo.

“Vuoi che ti aiuti ad alzarti?” domanda di nuovo. L'altro lo guarda negli occhi, poi il suo sguardo si posa sulle sue labbra e Philippe pensa di averla spuntata, finché Chevalier non si allontana dalla sua presa, con un moto di orgoglio, e poggia le mani per terra per farsi leva ed alzarsi. 

“Faccio da solo”, gli dice, ma fa un movimento sbagliato con il piede offeso e un verso di dolore gli sfugge dalle labbra. Philippe lo vede battere un pugno a terra con frustrazione, quindi decide di averne avuto abbastanza, si puntella per bene con le ginocchia a terra, fa passare un braccio sotto le gambe di Chevalier e con l'altro gli circonda la schiena.

“Che fai?” chiede Chevalier con voce stridula, e Philippe, senza rispondergli, si alza da terra, prendendolo in braccio.

“Ti porto a letto,” risponde Philippe, sollevando le sopracciglia con fare allusivo. Mentre cammina col peso di Lorraine addosso, si rende conto di quanto sporgenti siano le sue costole sotto la camicia. Si ripromette che presto torneranno a casa, sani e salvi entrambi, che sia a Parigi o a Versailles, e che lo ingozzerà per bene.

“Sei ingrassato, per caso?” chiede nonostante tutto, per smorzare l'atmosfera.

“Come ti permetti?” ribatte Chevalier, dandogli un colpo sul petto con il dorso della mano. Poi sembra rifletterci per un momento. “Sono grasso?” chiede quasi scandalizzato.

“No,” nega Philippe. “Attento al piede,” lo ammonisce, e poi lo adagia con delicatezza sul materasso. _Sei perfetto, come sempre,_ vorrebbe sussurrargli Philippe, ma preferisce omettere una dichiarazione simile. Di solito non è lui quello che si prodiga in esternazioni di tale tenore. Si limita a guardarlo, mentre Lorraine si sistema tra i cuscini, cercando una posizione comoda.

“Grazie a Dio riesco ancora a camminare da solo,” Chevalier si scosta i capelli dal viso con fare vanitoso, mentre lo dice, e Philippe tenta di mantenere un'espressione neutrale, seppur sarcastica, per non ridergli in faccia. “Credevo che non ci sarei mai più riuscito, sai?”

Senza degnarlo di una risposta, che non si merita, Monsieur si allontana dal letto e si avvicina al tavolo, su cui si trovano delle brocche piene di vino e dei calici. Ne riempie uno per sé e ne beve un sorso, poi torna di nuovo al letto, con il bicchiere in mano, e si siede accanto a Chevalier.

“Hai perso anche le buone maniere, oltre il buongusto?” domanda il ferito, indicando con un cenno della testa il vino che Philippe ha in mano.

“Oh, ovviamente no,” risponde lui prontamente. Poggia il suo calice sul mobile accanto al letto e si alza per avvicinarsi ancora una volta al tavolo, dove il medico gli ha lasciato l'occorrente per prendersi cura di Lorraine. Afferra una brocca di vino e una bacinella, che poggia accanto al letto.

“Vieni qui, siediti accanto a me,” intima a Chevalier, dopo essersi di nuovo adagiato sul materasso. Dà un colpetto sulle lenzuola e aiuta l'altro a voltarsi e poggiare le gambe a terra.

“Fa male?” gli chiede, vedendolo fare una smorfia.

“Sì,” risponde Chevalier, “Ma niente che il vino non possa attenuare.”

“Oh, interessante.” Philippe gli mostra la brocca di vino che ha in mano. “È la stessa cosa che ha detto il dottore. Ho del vino speziato appositamente per te.”

“Mi vizi,” afferma Chevalier, avvicinando il viso al suo.

“Togliti i pantaloni,” gli ordina Monsieur, e accompagna la frase con un'espressione maliziosa. Chevalier è perplesso, ma esclama “Uh-lalàà” ed esegue. È un po' impacciato, quindi Philippe lo aiuta nell'impresa e lo fa mettere seduto al bordo del letto, accanto a lui, con il piedi penzoloni.

“Solleva un po' la gamba,” chiede Philippe e sorride incoraggiante, quando Chevalier lo guarda ancora poco convinto. Col il piede Philippe sposta la bacinella sotto l'arto lesionato dell'altro e poi, a tradimento, gli versa sopra del vino dalla brocca.

Chevalier fa un versetto strozzato e ritrae la gamba. “Che diavolo-”

Philippe non riesce a fare a meno di ridere. “A quanto pare secondo Félix il vino è un ottimo rimedio contro il dolore,” spiega. “Ha funzionato?”

“Avrebbe funzionato di più se me lo avesse somministrato alla maniera tradizionale,” risponde Chevalier, e fa per mettersi di nuovo disteso sul letto.

“Fermo, o mi sporcherai tutte le lenzuola,” lo ammonisce Philippe.

“Credimi, avevo tutte le intenzioni di sporcare le tue stupide lenzuola,” afferma Chevalier. “Ma non _così_.”

Philippe afferra uno straccio e si inginocchia accanto al letto, ai piedi di Chevalier. “Adesso la cosa si fa interessante,” commenta quest'ultimo. Monsieur lo ignora e gli versa un altro po' di vino speziato sulla gamba, scrutando le ferite. In alcuni punti è stato necessario ricucirlo, ma la situazione non sembra tragica come era apparsa in un primo momento, con tutto quel sangue intorno. Félix è fiducioso e crede che il Cavaliere di Lorraine sarà presto pronto a tornare a ballare e scorrazzare per i corridoi di Versailles esattamente come faceva prima.

Philippe strofina delicatamente la ferita con lo straccio e deterge il vino. Sente Lorraine trattenere il respiro, quando con la mano si sofferma sulla sua caviglia, quindi solleva lo sguardo e risale con le dita sul suo polpaccio. Gli dà un bacio sul ginocchio, poi chiude gli occhi e sospira, inspirando a fondo. Lascia che le ansie della giornata, la preoccupazione e la paura, gli scivolino addosso, mentre si fa cullare dall'odore familiare di Chevalier mischiato con quello di terriccio e polvere da sparo dell'accampamento.

“Vieni qui,” chiede Chevalier, mettendogli le mani tra i capelli e attorno al viso. Philippe si gira nella presa e gli bacia un palmo. “Fammi assaggiare quel vino.”

Philippe ride e fa per allungarsi verso il comodino, dove c'è ancora il calice pieno, ma Lorraine lo attira a sé. “Non era ciò che intendevo, M _ignonette_ ,” afferma Chevalier, e gli mette due dita sotto il mento, facendogli capire con una leggera pressione che vuole che gli si avvicini.

Philippe esegue, perché è quello che fa sempre. Non importa che sia consapevole del fatto che ci sono almeno mille e una ragione per cui non dovrebbe fidarsi di lui. E ce ne sono altrettante per cui non dovrebbe innamorarsi di lui, per cui non avrebbe dovuto affezionarcisi già in primo luogo, o farlo portare nella sua tenda, o averlo sempre intorno nelle sue stanze, a portata d'orecchio. Philippe tutte queste ragioni le conosce, potrebbe elencarle ad occhi chiusi, in ordine d'importanza, eppure Chevalier è sempre il suo porto sicuro, è la persona che lo fa sentire bene, anche solo per pochi istanti. E Philippe ha un gran bisogno di sentirsi bene.

Quindi asseconda il movimento di Lorraine e si lascia guidare verso il suo volto. Lo guarda con gli occhi seri e la bocca chiusa, ma basta un accenno di sorriso da parte dell'altro, perché le labbra di Philippe si aprano in un sorriso da babbeo invaghito. Solo allora chiude finalmente la distanza che li separa e bacia Lorraine con tutto ciò che ha. Philippe è scomodo, ancora in ginocchio sul pavimento della tenda, ma lo bacia lo stesso per minuti interminabili, senza fretta, passandogli le mani tra i capelli e sulle braccia.

Lorraine lo afferra per le braccia e fa pressione per attirarlo a sé. Quando si mette in piedi, gli sfila la camicia dai pantaloni e gli accarezza l'addome con i palmi aperti. Poi fa scivolare le mani verso l'orlo dei pantaloni ed inizia a slacciarglieli, ma Philippe lo ferma afferrandogliene una.

“Félix dice che hai bisogno di riposo e che non devi fare sforzi,” gli ricorda. Per tutta risposta, Lorraine sbuffa. “Dovresti spiegare a Félix che scoparti per me non è affatto uno sforzo.”

Philippe solleva un sopracciglio, serio, ma incrocia le braccia al petto, facendogli capire che non ha molta voglia di discutere.

“Vuoi dirmi che Félix ha ancora voce in capitolo dopo la trovata del vino?” domanda allora Chevalier, guardandolo dal basso verso l'alto, facendo sporgere leggermente il labbro inferiore. Il bastardo sa come far vacillare la convinzione di Philippe, ma stavolta non l'avrà vinta. Philippe ha avuto già abbastanza emozioni per quel giorno e non vuole rischiare solo perché nessuno dei due è in grado di tenersi i pantaloni addosso.

“Non rischieremo,” comunica quindi a Chevalier, con un tono che non lascia adito a proteste.

“Come volete, Vostra Altezza,” si arrende l'altro, e con fare ostentato lascia cadere dalle mani i lacci dei pantaloni di Philippe. “Baciami, almeno,” gli chiede poi, e Philippe sorride.

“Quello posso farlo,” concede, chinandosi verso di lui.

 

Verso l'alba, Philippe viene svegliato dai versi strozzati di Lorraine. Si volta nel letto verso di lui, e lo intravede nel buio della tenda, con i capelli sudati, che si stringe l'anca. Allarmato, si mette a sedere e per prima cosa gli tocca la fronte. Tira un sospiro di sollievo, quando si rende conto che non sembra essere calda.

“Sst!” mormora, “Va tutto bene, non hai febbre,” dice, e si volta verso il comodino per prendere un fazzoletto. Lo passa sulla fronte di Lorraine per tergergli il sudore e lo sente mormorare qualcosa che suona vagamente come un insulto. Decide di evitare di chiedergli di ripetere, scosta le coperte e si alza dal letto.

Nella tenda fa freddo, soprattutto considerando che la sera prima Philippe si è fatto convincere a dormire praticamente nudo. _Se non posso averti, fa' che abbia almeno la possibilità di guardarti,_ aveva chiesto Chevalier con fare melodrammatico, e lui aveva ceduto. Philippe rovista freneticamente tra le boccette fornitegli da Félix. Individua quella la cui targhetta recita _Laudanum_ e la afferra. Si avvicina di nuovo a Chevalier, stappa la medicina e gli avvicina la bottiglia alla bocca.

“Bevi,” gli ordina, scostandogli i capelli dal viso.

“Se è altro vino, spero sia abbastanza forte da stordirmi,” mormora Chevalier a dentri stretti. 

“È laudano.” Félix gli aveva detto di non esagerare con quello, e usarlo solo in caso di dolori insopportabili, in quanto l'oppio avrebbe potuto attenuare il dolore alla gamba, ma causare problemi allo stomaco.

“Quindi la tua soluzione ai miei problemi è drogarmi?”

Philippe alza gli occhi al cielo, domandandosi come sia possibile che anche in preda al dolore Chevalier sia in grado di essere così idiota. Passa quindi alle maniere forti, afferrandogli con una mano la mascella e costringendolo ad aprire la bocca, per poi versargli qualche goccia di tintura sulla lingua. 

“Cristo!” esclama Chevalier, deformandosi in un'espressione disgustata. “Stai cercando di liberarti di me?”

Fortunatamente l'intruglio non ci mette molto a fare effetto, e presto Lorraine si calma. Smette di tenersi la gamba e si appoggia con la schiena alla spalliera del letto, sospirando con gli occhi chiusi.

“Se muoio, _mon cœur_. Sappi che ti ho amato molto,” confessa Chevalier, portandosi il dorso di una mano sulla fronte. “E sei stato l'unico uomo della mia vita.”

Philippe a quel punto scoppia in una risata. “Se sei ancora in grado di fare ironia, non stai per morire,” dice.

“Sono venuto in guerra per starti accanto,” va avanti imperterrito Chevalier, ad occhi chiusi, e cerca al buio la sua mano. Philippe gliela stringe, nonostante non se lo meriti. “Solo perché me lo hai chiesto.”

“Tecnicamente, quando te l'ho chiesto mi hai risposto _Resterò qui, naturalmente, per tenere al sicuro il tuo posto._ Quale posto e in che modo avresti dovuto tenerlo _al sicuro_ , non mi è ancora chiaro,” specifica Philippe, rammentando quanto si era adirato quando aveva chiesto a Chevalier se lo avrebbe seguito in guerra e questi gli aveva risposto facendogli intendere che non avrebbe mai rischiato la sua vita e i suoi agi per stargli accanto.

“Be',” Lorraine apre gli occhi e lo guarda con espressione languida. Si porta la mano alle labbra. “Eppure eccomi qui, no?”

“Perché mio fratello ti ha costretto,” gli ricorda Philippe, per nulla impressionato.

“Il senso del dovere a volte assume le sembianze più bizzarre, non trovi?”

Philippe sbuffa in una risata e lo ignora. Non capisce fino a che punto a parlare sia Chevalier e fino a che punto sia la tintura d'oppio, quindi lo fa sdraiare di nuovo e gli rimbocca le coperte. Non appena poggia la testa sul cuscino, Chevalier sembra crollare e in pochi minuti il suo respiro si fa regolare. Philippe sospira, sperando che il peggio sia passato, e inizia ad accarezzare con gesti lenti i capelli di Lorraine. Suo malgrado il breve momento di pace viene interrotto quando la testa di uno dei suoi generali fa capolino dall'ingresso della tenda.

“Vostra Altezza,” Philippe gli fa segno di abbassare la voce. “Abbiamo bisogno del Vostro intervento-” bisbiglia l'uomo, obbedendo, ma Philippe lo interrompe nuovamente.

“Da questo momento in poi, fino a mio nuovo ordine, il Maresciallo Turenne mi sostituirà. Rivolgetevi a lui per qualsiasi evenienza.” 

Il generale sgrana gli occhi. “Ma, Vostra Altezza-”

“Potete andare, è tutto.” Philippe tronca la discussione, inchiodandolo con sguardo severo, e l'uomo fa un cenno di assenso con la testa, mormorando _Sissignore_ e uscendo dalla tenda.

Philippe si sdraia accanto a Chevalier, ancora addormentato, e chiude gli occhi. 

 

Ciò che Philippe non sa, è che Chevalier non dorme ancora, ma deve nascondere il viso nel cuscino per non fargli vedere che sorride. Perché Monsieur è effimero e inafferrabile e non appartiene a nessuno, eppure, in quel momento, dentro quella tenda, vicino ad un campo di battaglia, Chevalier può dire di averlo unicamente per sé.

 

 

 

 

Tutto sommato la convalescenza non è male. È sicuramente meglio che stare sul campo a combattere, e Chevalier pensa quasi quasi che farsi ferire sia stata la sua idea più geniale da qualche anno a questa parte. I primi giorni ha effettivamente avuto qualche dolore, ma per fortuna niente febbri, il che, secondo Félix, significa che non è ancora in punto di morte. Forse. Non è che Chevalier abbia una grande opinione di Félix.

Nonostante tutto, Lorraine è ancora vivo, quindi al momento non può lamentarsi di nulla, se non del fatto che adesso si trova solo dentro il letto di Philippe e si annoia da morire. Decide di alzarsi per procurarsi un po' di meritato cibo, non senza qualche difficoltà. Negli ultimi giorni, infatti, è stato Philippe a prendersi cura di lui. Gli ha persino portato da bere e da mangiare a letto e se Lorraine ha fatto un po' di scena per farsi credere più malato e dolorante di quanto in realtà fosse, be', chi può biasimarlo? Nessuno, ecco chi. Perché chiunque vorrebbe la completa attenzione del Duca d'Orléans per sé e Lorraine è solo un uomo.

Quella mattina, però, l' _uomo_ ha perso come al solito il suo duello con il _Sole_ e Philippe è dovuto uscire dalla tenda e andare a risolvere delle _cose._ A quanto pare, il re ha deciso di intromettersi e presentarsi sul campo di battaglia.

Quindi, Chevalier si alza dal letto e, saltellando con poca dignità sul piede sano, arriva fino al tavolo, su cui è disposta della frutta e un calice di vino. Il vino, per fortuna, non manca mai nell'accampamento, anche se non gli è ben chiaro come sia possibile, dato che spesso non hanno nemmeno abbastanza armi. Suppone sia uno dei vantaggi dell'essere il fratello del re, e chi è lui per non approfittarne? 

Giusto per essere certo di non sprecare i doni che gli ha concesso il Signore, si versa un bicchiere abbondante, e poi un altro, gustandolo con soddisfazione. Poi strappa dal grappolo qualche chicco d'uva. Se ne lancia uno in bocca, mancando miseramente il bersaglio e nel tentativo di non farlo cadere per terra, finisce per rovesciarsi del vino sulla camicia. È talmente intento ad imprecare da non sentire Philippe che entra nella tenda.

“Vedo che stai meglio,” constata Philippe, nel notare il pasticcio che ha combinato.

“Rischiare la vita per la patria mi ha messo fame,” risponde Chevalier, provando a lanciarsi in bocca un altro chicco d'uva, che gli cade di nuovo penosamente lontano dalla faccia, sotto lo sguardo rassegnato di Philippe. “Avevo bisogno di recuperare un po' di forze.” Si scosta i capelli dal viso e improvvisa un'espressione contrita e affaticata.

“Com'è andata con il re?” Chevalier capisce di aver commesso un errore madornale nel porre quella domanda giusto un attimo dopo averla pronunciata, perché la faccia di Philippe si incupisce ed assume quell'espressione corrucciata da moccioso che sta per lanciarsi in una crisi contro il compagno che gli ha rubato i giocattoli. Chevalier si infila mentalmente della cera nelle orecchie ed inizia a canticchiare un motivetto, ignorando del tutto Philippe e le sue lagne. Versa del vino anche a lui, perché sa che se c'è qualcosa che può richiamare Philippe come una mosca al miele, oltre ovviamente Chevalier medesimo, è giusto una bevanda alcolica.

Funziona, ovviamente – Chevalier conosce le Sue Regali Altezze – e Philippe è al suo fianco in men che non si dica. Lorraine gli porge il calice e gli fa segno di brindare insieme a lui. Bevono entrambi, poi Chevalier afferra entrambi i bicchieri e li posa sul tavolo. Si sporge, mette le braccia attorno al collo di Philippe e lo bacia.

“Portami a letto, Mignonette,” sussurra contro le sue labbra.

“Non hai ascoltato una sola parola di quello che ho detto, vero?” chiede Philippe, con tono un po' offeso. Chevalier fa un gesto vago roteando la mano per aria.

“C'è un solo fratello reale di cui mi importi sentir parlare, Mignonette. E non è Louis,” risponde, ed inizia ad armeggiare con l'uniforme di Philippe. Quando quest'ultimo gli afferra i polsi, fermando i suoi movimenti, Chevalier rotea gli occhi.

“Félix dice-”

Chevalier non lo lascia parlare. “Ogni volta che provo a metterti le mani nei pantaloni, nomini Félix. Sta diventando un'abitudine. Preferisci che ti scopi lui o cerchi solo di farmi ingelosire?”

“Non so ancora-”

“Ah-ha,” Chevalier gli mette un dito sulle labbra e poi gli accarezza una guancia. “Rifiutami di nuovo e andrò a cercare sollievo tra le braccia dei tuoi soldati. Non dovrebbe essere difficile mettere su un'orgia in una delle tende.”

Il bello è che Chevalier capisce dal suo sguardo che in parte Philippe crede alla minaccia e la cosa da un lato lo fa gonfiare come un pavone, dall'altro lo fa abbastanza ridere. Un po' perché è assolutamente vero, non ci metterebbe molto a cercare qualcuno (o più di qualcuno) disponibile a scaldargli il letto, nel caso di estrema necessità o estrema noia. Il suo reale problema è che non c'è nessun altro che vorrebbe più di Philippe. In ogni caso, l'intimidazione lo fa cedere, e Philippe gli mette un braccio intorno alla vita, attirandolo a sé. Chevalier gli infila le dita tra i capelli e gli bacia il sorriso che gli sta nascendo sulle labbra, perché il sorriso di Philippe è una delle cose che lo fa sempre vacillare.

Philippe ha il viso gelato per essere stato fuori e Chevalier si ripropone di rimediare. Gli slaccia la giacca, mentre continua a baciargli le labbra in maniera famelica, poi gliela fa scivolare giù dalle spalle e lascia che cada a terra con un tonfo. Accarezza i pettorali di Philippe, plasmando contro di essi le proprie dita e assaporando la familiare sensazione della carne di Philippe che gli guizza sotto le mani. Il suo respiro così vicino lo fa vibrare. Le mani di Philippe, invece, prive di qualsiasi pudore, sono scivolate sul suo sedere, e Chevalier può dire con certezza che qualsiasi remora avesse ancora Monsieur è finalmente sparita. I palmi forti di Philippe gli si insinuano sul retro delle gambe e fanno una certa pressione per fargliele allargare. Lorraine ci mette un po' a capire dove Philippe voglia arrivare quando spinge verso l'alto, ma quando ci arriva, viene colto da un moto di affetto e approfondisce ancora di più il bacio. Poi asseconda l'ordine silenzioso di Philippe e fa un saltello per avvinghiargli le gambe intorno alla vita, perché nemmeno nel vortice della lussuria Philippe dimentica che Chevalier è ancora convalescente e camminare gli fa male. Philippe perde per un attimo l'equilibrio, nonostante la grazia innata con cui Chevalier gli si è lanciato addosso, ma poi si stabilizza e gli afferra con decisione il retro delle cosce e ridono insieme, bocca contro bocca, senza smettere di baciarsi.

Con passo deciso Philippe si avvicina al letto, per poi lanciarci sopra in malo modo il suo amante.

“Quale grazia, Mignonette!” esclama Chevalier fintamente oltraggiato, mentre si solleva sui gomiti.

“Cerco di abituarti per quando andrai a cercare conforto tra le braccia dei miei soldati,” ribatte Philippe, con sguardo malizioso.

“Sembri essere molto informato, in proposito,” dice Chevalier, e poi lo afferra per il bavero della camicia. “Vieni qui e fammi vedere cosa ti hanno insegnato quei rozzi contadini.” Philippe obbedisce, e si inchina per baciargli il collo. Chevalier si inclina per incoraggiarlo e lo strattona verso di sé per slacciargli le braghe. Gli fa segno di togliersi gli stivali e poi, dopo avergli fatto scivolare i pantaloni giù per le cosce, approfitta del momento in cui Philippe se li sfila per tirarlo sul letto. Gli si siede sopra a cavalcioni e sorride soddisfatto quando sente premere l'eccitazione di Philippe contro il retro della coscia. Gli prende le mani e intreccia le loro dita, per poi portargliele al di sopra della testa.

In genere, nonostante sia sempre lui quello che _affonda il rapière_ , per così dire, nei rapporti fisici, difficilmente Monsieur si abbandona del tutto. Una situazione che, almeno per quella sera, Chevalier ha tutte le intenzioni di cambiare.

“Stasera facciamo a modo mio, Mignonette,” afferma Chevalier allungandosi verso Philippe e facendo aderire per bene il proprio petto e le proprie braccia a quelle dell'altro.

“Forse mi stai confondendo con uno dei tuoi diversivi,” risponde Philippe. “Perché a quanto mi risulta facciamo _sempre_ a modo tuo.”

Questo è quello che di solito Chevalier gli fa credere. Lo stordisce col suo modo di fare  _flamboyant_ , gli fa pensare che qualsiasi cosa facciano sia dettato da lui, ma la realtà è che quando sono da soli, loro due, e non c'è il resto del mondo a cui dar retta, per Chevalier esiste solo Philippe e il suo desiderio. Perché Philippe è  _il rombo del tuono che viene da lontano,_ è il mare in tempesta, il frastuono della battaglia e la verità è che Chevalier si sente spesso completamente travolto. Perché Philippe è indomabile e nonostante il re, sua moglie, la Francia intera... Philippe non appartiene davvero a nessuno, tanto meno a Chevalier. Lui può averlo in pugno, a volte, può farsi dare ciò che vuole, può farlo pendere dalle sue labbra, ma la realtà è che Philippe non gli apparterrà mai, perché nessuno può domare la tempesta.

Per una volta, però, Chevalier vuole illudersi che sia possibile. “Stasera voglio essere io a prendermi cura di te, Mignonette,” ribatte quindi, ignorando la frecciata di Philippe. Il  _'come hai fatto tu con me'_ è sottinteso, eppure Chevalier riesce a cogliere un momento di incertezza negli occhi del suo amante. Ma lui ha tutte le intenzioni di cancellare ogni dubbio, così, senza tergiversare ulteriormente, slaccia la camicia di Philippe, e con la punta delle dita accarezza la parte di pelle che viene scoperta. Lo bacia di nuovo, stavolta lentamente, suggendogli le labbra fino a farle diventare rosse e lucide. Sente il respiro di Philippe farsi più affannato, tanto da fargli inarcare leggermente il collo per riprendere fiato. Ha imparato a baciarlo così in quei giorni, in cui Philippe ha messo il categorico divieto a qualsiasi cosa andasse oltre, per concedergli il riposo necessario a guarire. Ha imparato a venerarlo lentamente, per rendere il tempo passato insieme altrettanto intenso, nonostante la mancanza di sesso. Poi lascia scorrere i polpastrelli per tutto il petto di Philippe, fino a scendere al basso ventre e, finalmente, gli solleva l'orlo della camicia per stringere la mano attorno alla sua erezione. Philippe geme e chiude gli occhi e Chevalier ne approfitta per affondare il viso nell'incavo tra la sua spalla e il collo. Lo masturba con la mano, nello spazio ristretto che c'è tra loro, mentre è ancora a cavalcioni su di lui, e sta sempre attento a non eccedere, a non compiere movimenti troppo drastici. Mantiene i suoi gesti languidi, pesati, trascina l'eccitazione di Philippe per farla crescere lentamente e può vedere che i suoi sforzi sono ripagati dal modo in cui l'altro reagisce. Philippe continua a stringere le palpebre, con la bocca aperta e il respiro smozzato che gli esce dalle labbra. Nonostante sia un modo di fare a cui nessuno dei due è abituato, Chevalier capisce che Philippe si sta godendo  _l'intensità_ a cui lo sta sottoponendo. Allora si abbassa verso il suo ventre scoperto e glielo bacia. Gli accarezza con la lingua la pelle coperta da un velo di sudore ed inspira  con piacere  l'odore di Philippe, mischiato a quello di uno dei suoi profumi.

Philippe si solleva sui gomiti per guardarlo, e Chevalier, con aria di sfida, sostiene il suo sguardo, mentre con la mano afferra la sua erezione e poi, senza rompere il contatto visivo, ne sfiora la punta con le labbra e poi con la lingua. Philippe inspira e allunga la mano verso il suo mento, incoraggiandolo. Come se Chevalier avesse bisogno di incoraggiamento. Chiude gli occhi e prende Philippe in bocca, avvolgendolo finché non lo sente toccare il retro del palato con la punta. Quando sente Philippe esalare un gemito profondo, si abbassa un po' per poterlo guardare: si regge ancora sui gomiti, quindi Chevalier può godersi a pieno la vista del suo torace stretto coperto dalla camicia ampia sul petto, che si intravede dalla V del colletto plissettato. Ma il suo viso, il suo viso è la cosa che più riempie gli occhi di Chevalier. Non riesce a vederlo interamente, perché Philippe ha la schiena inarcata per il piacere, ma le labbra gonfie e socchiuse, le palpebre strette e i capelli che gli ricadono, scompigliati, indietro, sono abbastanza per eccitarlo da morire. È la cosa più bella che Chevalier abbia mai visto.

Philippe gli affonda una mano tra i capelli, poco al di sopra dell'orecchio destro. Non fa pressione, non lo guida nemmeno, ma sembra che tenere le dita impigliate tra i capelli di Chevalier in qualche modo lo ancori. La cosa ironica è che sembra ancorare anche Lorraine stesso.

Quando il respiro di Philippe si fa ancora più corto e Chevalier riconosce i guizzi del suo corpo che gli fanno capire che sta per venire, si interrompe e lascia che la sua erezione gli scivoli via dalla bocca. Prende fiato e si china per baciargli brevemente il punto in cui la coscia si attacca al basso ventre. Philippe fa un verso frustrato e Chevalier si avvicina al suo viso.

“Non essere impaziente, Mignonette,” gli sussurra con la bocca attaccata all'orecchio e poi, mentre è così vicino, glielo morde. Gli schiocca un bacio veloce sulle labbra e poi si accinge a prepararlo, senza abbandonare il proposito di essere _lento e calcolato_. 

“Ti odio,” mormora Philippe a denti stretti, ma Chevalier non percepisce nessun astio reale dietro quelle parole. 

“Non essere così cattivo con me, Philippe,” gli dice, dandogli una pacca sulla coscia. “E fidati, per una volta.”

Philippe a quelle parole apre gli occhi e gli lancia uno sguardo che la dice piuttosto lunga. Chevalier sa che la fiducia nel loro rapporto è un tema delicato che sarebbe preferibile non toccare, specialmente quando sono entrambi nudi. Quindi, per evitare che l'atmosfera si appesantisca per una scelta di parole sbagliata, Chevalier affonda finalmente in Philippe, facendogli arrestare per un attimo il respiro in gola. Scivola dentro di lui ripetutamente e si bea ancora una volta della vista del corpo forte di Philippe che si inarca all'indietro, incapace di contenere l'eccitazione. Chevalier vuole farlo gemere, vuole sentirlo sciogliersi sotto di lui e perdere il controllo, vuole avvolgerlo completamente e fare in modo che – anche se solo per qualche attimo – Philippe non ricordi altro se non il suo nome. Senza fermarsi, intreccia di nuovo le dita a quelle dell'altro e gli porta le braccia in alto, ad incorniciargli la testa. 

“Guardami, Philippe,” gli dice, e Philippe geme di nuovo, ma si sforza di aprire le palpebre e il verde delle sue iridi investe Chevalier come l'onda del mare in tempesta. Il raziocinio di Chevalier è talmente offuscato che vorrebbe dire di tutto, _grazie per esserti preso cura di me, fidati di me, grazie, ti amo_. Ma è sommerso dallo sguardo di Philippe e invece non riesce a dire nulla e persino i suoi movimenti ormai sono diventati erratici e per nulla studiati.

Philippe mormora qualcosa, e Chevalier non è sicuro di aver afferrato bene.  _Perdonami._

“Oh, Mignonette,” risponde allora contro la sua gola, perché sa a cosa si riferisce Philippe, sa per cosa gli sta chiedendo scusa – per averlo ignorato e disprezzato, per aver messo chiunque altro prima di lui da quando sono in guerra. “Ssst,” sussurra, perché non ha bisogno di scuse e non vuole che Philippe si carichi le spalle di pesi inutili. Poi Philippe gli solleva il viso con le mani per guardarlo di nuovo e sembra che stia per dire qualcosa, ma ci ripensa e lo attira a sé per baciargli le labbra. 

 

La mattina dopo, Lorraine è straiato sulla schiena, e Philippe è spalmato addosso a lui, per metà sul suo petto. Con un braccio gli cinge i fianchi. È addormentato, e il suo respiro gli accarezza la pelle. Per via del freddo, durante la notte si sono coperti con delle pelli, e adesso che ormai i primi raggi rossastri dell'alba filtrano dalle tende, fa quasi caldo in quella condizioni, ma Chevalier lascia che Philippe riposi, prima che l'avvento del re e del resto del mondo lo svegli e glielo porti via.

Dopo la prima notte trascorsa insieme, negli appartamenti di Philippe a Versailles, gli aveva sussurrato un'acerba, lusinghiera e non del tutto veritiera dichiarazione d'amore. Quelle parole tuttavia gli tornano in mente, assumendo un nuovo significato, e Chevalier le sussurra di nuovo, baciando i capelli di Philippe.

“Ogni giorno passato senza assaporarti, toccarti, sentirti... sarà per me un giorno di morte e cordoglio.”

 

_Lorraine ama Philippe incoscientemente, con infatuazione quasi infantile, con la gelosia di chi ha intravisto il luccichio di un brillante, ne è rimasto abbagliato e lo vuole tutto per sé._ Sa che però Philippe non riesce ad amarlo. Lo capisce e lo accetta, e quindi lo ama per tutti e due e per compensare glielo ripete spesso, in maniera così appariscente, teatrale e drammatica che Philippe stesso non gli crede. Eppure è l'unico modo che conosce per dire _ti amo_ ad un uomo che non lo dirà mai in cambio.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Come sto?”_

“ _Passabile.”_

“ _Pensavo che saresti stato felice per me.”_

“ _E io pensavo che mi saresti stato grato. Non ti ho salvato la vita? Perché rischiarla adesso... su uno stupido campo di battaglia?”_

“ _Ti amerò per sempre. Ma ci sono cose che devo fare prima di poterti amare di nuovo. Come desidero e come ti meriti.”_

“ _Va'.”_

 

 

**Fin?**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Leggendo questo link ho scoperto dell'episodio della ferita del Cavaliere di Lorena:  
> http://partylike1660.com/philippe-de-lorraine-armagnac-dit-le-chevalier-de-lorrain/  
> Viene spiegato che il Duca d'Orleans insisté per curare da sé il Cavaliere di Lorena nella sua tenda “dimenticandosi di tutto ciò che c'era intorno” e che la cosa creò un certo scandalo. Non sono riuscita a trovare nulla di più approfondito.
> 
> 2) Giusto per chiarire per chi non ricordasse l'episodio: il dialogo finale, quello in corsivo, fa riferimento all'ultima puntata della seconda stagione, quando Philippe parte di nuovo per andare in guerra. È lui a dire al Cavaliere che lo ama, in quell'occasione... il mio povero cuore era spezzato.


End file.
